Automobiles have various types of electric devices mounted thereto. To apply power or control signals to the electric devices, wire harnesses are used. The wire harnesses are provided with electric wires and connectors.
The connector is provided with a terminal including a terminal fitting attached to a distal end of the electric wire and a cap attached to a distal end of the terminal fitting, and a housing accommodating the terminal and provided with a terminal housing (see PTL 1 for example)
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional terminal. FIG. 8 is a perspective view illustrating the terminal shown in FIG. 7. The forgoing conventional terminal 101 is provided with a terminal fitting 102, and a cap 106.
The foregoing conventional terminal fitting, or a male terminal fitting 102 is as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, provided with a insertion part 103 to be connected to a mating female terminal fitting (not-shown), and a electric wire connection part 105 to be connected to the electric wire 10. Also, the terminal fitting 102 is made by punching or bending a metal plate. The terminal fitting 102 is inserted into the terminal housing from the insertion part 103.
The insertion part 103 is made such by roll-forming punched metal. Namely, the insertion part 103 is formed cylindrical. The insertion part 103 is provided with an opening 102a (shown in FIG. 8) at an end away from the electric wire connection part 105, i.e., a tip of the terminal fitting 102.
The cap 106 is provided with a cylinder-like shaft 161 to be inserted into the insertion part 103, and a head 162 disposed at an end of the shaft 161 having larger diameter than the shaft 161. The cap 106 is made of synthetic resin. The cap 106 is inserted into inside the insertion part 103 along a length direction N (shown in FIG. 8) of the terminal fitting 102. Also, the cap 106, when the terminal 101 is inserted into the terminal housing of the housing 101, is attached for preventing the insertion part 103 of the terminal fitting 102 from damaging an inner wall of the terminal housing. Also, the cap 106, when the insertion part 103 is inserted into an electric wire contact part of the female terminal fitting, is attached for preventing the insertion part 103 from damaging an inner wall of the electric wire contact part of the female terminal fitting.
When the foregoing cap 106 is attached to the insertion part 103, adhesive 109 is preliminarily applied to an outer peripheral face of the shaft 161 of the cap 106, the shaft 161 to which the adhesive 109 is applied is inserted from the insertion inlet 102a into the insertion part 103. Thus, the cap 106 is attached to the insertion hole 103.